Love is Timeless
by kkluvz2write
Summary: It's 20th century England where we find Elizabeth Middleford having a Victorian themed birthday party where her fiancé and his devilishly handsome butler will be making a grand appearance. When Ciel and Sebastian bestow their gifts on the young lady, it seems as though a piece of a puzzle is coming together and she is recollecting memories of her past life set on the Titanic. R&R
1. Love is Timeless Intro

_**Do I Know You? : Love Is Timeless**_

 _ **Time twists and changes as the world spins and a new era is upon us. Styles transform and become simple and easier to manipulate and wear to our advantage. Time does things to people, it makes them forget, or makes them want to forget. It makes them want to remember, or be forced to remember. Time is in essence a friend and a foe. But one thing always remains the same:**_

 _ **Love is timeless.**_

 _ **It was a bright and sunny day when Lizzy went out to ride her black and white paint horse out on her ranch. Daddy was rich and handed everything to her on a silver platter, but she always did her best to work for it. Sometimes acting like a spoiled brat in the process. She was turning fourteen years old and her mother promised her a marvelous birthday party to which the entire family would attend.**_

" _ **Even your cousin Lord Phantomhive will be there."  
"Lord Phantomhive? You mean the one that everyone claims as the queen's 'guard dog'?"**_

" _ **Yes, that's him. He and his wonderful butler are sure to make your birthday party a smash darling."  
"Hmm, I suppose. But if he's a drag, I don't want him coming."  
She crossed her arms and dismounted her horse. Walking towards the stables she found her curiosity peaked. **_Lord Phantomhive hu? I wonder what type of a person he is. _**Lizzy's thoughts wondered off to what kind of a child would go out and face danger with only his butler at his side.**_ Either a strange person, or a brave person indeed.

" _ **Sebastian, is the car ready?"**_

" _ **Yes master, everything is prepared."  
"Fine, we should go then."**_

" _ **Tell me, are we going out simply for Lady Elizabeth's birthday gift?"**_

 _ **Sebastian teased his master, watching him blush just seemed to be too much fun.**_

" _ **Oh shut up, we've got a lot of errands to run and I don't intend on sitting around and having those buffoons attempting to take care of them."**_

" _ **As you wish young master."**_

 _ **Thus they were off, Ciel Phantomhive was after all the new head of the Phantomhive household and was expected to take care of all the family business along with the estate and all its butlers, chefs, gardeners, maids, etc. And Ciel always made sure everything was done right and on time; procrastination was not his method of living. Ciel Phantomhive had just turned thirteen and was rather short and skinny with pale skin, sapphire eyes, navy hair, long black lashes, and wore a black eye patch over his right eye. His butler Sebastian was a tall man with creamy skin, red eyes and dark hair that spiked up in an elegant way and he brushed back his left side, he was charming as Ciel was "dull," they were always seen together. No one knew much of the mysterious butler; all they knew was his catch phrase that he was "one hell of a butler." Thus whenever one was found, the other was not too far behind.**_

" _ **What do you intend to buy for your fair cousin?"**_

" _ **I don't know, I suppose it will come to me when I find it. And how do you know if she is fair or not? You've never met her before!"**_

" _ **Simple, I've seen portraits and pictures of her from time to time, and the other servants are constantly talking about your arrangement."  
"You mean the arrangement that my family still intends on carrying out? Even though my parents have both deceased and I'm stuck with you for all eternity."**_

 _ **Ciel frowned and looked away.**_

" _ **That is true master. I apologize for my rudeness."  
"Yes well you simply keep our secret and we will no longer have to worry about anything else. Drive on."  
"Yes young lord."  
And they were off into town, silent as the grave and simply getting the errands done, no smile, no joy, no hope, only work.**_

" _ **Uhh, Paula! This dress will never do!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry my lady. Would you like something frillier? More sparkles? Simpler?"**_

" _ **No, I want a dress that will show my coming into womanhood, it must be elegant and glorious. That is the dress I require."**_

" _ **As you wish."**_

 _ **And thus, the thirtieth dress was tossed aside as if it were a dirty sock, and Paula went looking deeper into her mistresses closet to find such a dress for such a special occasion.**_

" _ **Is it true mistress?"**_

" _ **Is what true?"  
"Are you to wed your dear cousin?"**_

" _ **Hmm, it is what my parents wish. We are only related by marriage and all nobles tend to wed into family. It is simply the way of aristocracy."**_

" _ **I see. Will you go through with it?"  
"Do I have a choice?"**_

 _ **Silence filled the room.  
"I've never even met him and they expect me to go along willingly. I hate it! I hate that I was born into upper-class life and have no decisions that I can make for my own! It isn't fair! I don't even love him!"**_

" _ **You've never even met him once?"  
"When we were four, before his parents died and all his estate burned down."  
"How terrible."  
"Yes well, I hear he never smiles, and he has some uncanny butler that constantly follows him around. Some rumors even admit that he's died once and is no longer human."**_

" _ **The butler or lord Phantomhive?"  
"Who knows?" She shrugged her shoulders, not caring much about the topic.**_

" _ **I see, well your father didn't say at what age you must wed correct?"  
"No, he didn't say."**_

" _ **Well then, take advantage of the time you have now. I always remember you smiling and being such a happy girl won't you try and remember? Maybe even ask to go to Paris again, you did like it there didn't you?"**_

" _ **Yes, yes you're right Paula. I won't give up!"**_

" _ **What about this master?"**_

" _ **Hmm. Oh that? I suppose she may like it. But I'm not sure if she really likes cat stuffed toys."  
"Well, this is your own shop. She mike like something related to you or what you do."  
"I highly doubt it."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well, Lizzy's always been a girl to smile and hates sad and depressing things, and people."**_

" _ **Oh."  
"Long, ago I have forgotten to smile and she would never accept me as a relative, let alone her fiancé."  
"I see. Well then, buy her something sincere, from the heart."**_

" _ **Sincere? From the heart?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Shall we look at the dolls."  
"As you wish master."**_

" _ **Thank you all for coming, I hope you all have a marvelous time."**_

 _ **Perfect smile, glowing green orbs, bouncy blonde hair, long eyelashes, thin frame, ivory skin, simply the ideal upper-class young lady. Those were the thoughts of every person attending her party. There was tea and cake, music and dancing, merrymaking and laughter; it was simply perfect. Suddenly everyone froze in terror, two black shadows overcast on the happy event. They towered over the long white marble staircase and stretched out to the black and white tiled dance floor. Everyone looked up to see a young man, and what appeared to be his butler standing next to him. The party was to be set in the Victorian era, although it was now the twentieth century in England. But it seemed as though time had reversed and something supernatural was in the air, and as if something very interesting were to happen.**_

 _ **Lizzy was wearing a mint green and cream collared dress with teal ribbons that tied at the center of her dress just under her collarbone, one on each side of her shoulders where the dress showed some of her creamy ivory skin, one at her back where all the frills began and the only place they existed and one at her left hip. The ones that were closer to her torso were smaller and the other two were larger and puffy, the frills at the back were cream colored. The sleeves were thin and simple, barely gripping onto her sturdy shoulders and it fanned out in a thicker fabric that sat in folds that barely covered her arm. Her corset was tightly fitted to her and it had creamy silk laces that tied up to her chest and constantly reminded her of why women never wore these anymore. Her skirt fit her body well, though it did slightly fan out and reached just inches above the ground as to show off her new cream colored shoes, giving her an elegant yet girlish appearance. She wore a cream headband and a strand of her bangs was sticking up and over her headband as her bangs dangled just above her eyes. She was a sight to see, she was poised, elegant, and lovely. Ciel couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, no matter where she went he followed.**_

 _ **Ciel wore a jade greet coat and trousers along with a jade hat with a black sash, black also outlining certain areas of his coat, such as his cuffs and the collar and buttons. His necktie was black, which stood out under his white frilled shirt and his jade and gold leaf-patterned vest. The hem of his trousers, which ended just above the knee, was also black, to match his black socks. His earing and nails were even peculiarly colored black, which matched his black eye patch. But his brown shoes and buckle stood out, giving him a few inches, since he was unfortunately on the short side. He looked dignified, and carried himself as if the world was placed in the palm of his hand. Though it didn't help much that he had a butler that obeyed his every command.**_

 _ **Sebastian was a tall man with his hair combed back on his left side and his red eyes a blaze, ready to take on any opponent whom dared to stand against his master. He wore a black and white tux, with his white under shirt that had folds upon folds and black buttons, all the way up to his black bow tie. His tailcoat reached past his knees in a sophisticated manner, and he had four silver buttons at the front and two horizontal buttons on his lower back. He had a silver pocket watch, to which its chain hung from one of his small silver buttons to a hidden pocket. He wore white gloves that had three creases in the center, leading up to his knuckles and down towards his wrists. His pants clung to his legs, but it was easy for him to move around in a timely fashion. The one thing that set him apart, besides the way he looked so devilishly handsome, was that he was the only man to allow the folds of his collar to be so tight that they would simply fall just barely over his bow tie in that mysterious yet intriguing manner, as if he wanted you to question why he wore his shirt so tight. Was there some sort of secret he was keeping? Or was it that he is accustomed to dressing so precise, as if he had been earnestly been living in the Victorian era when queen Victoria ruled.**_

 _ **The crowds' eyes were glued to them, unable to move to some other in adamant object. That's what they were like; like two dolls moving around a dollhouse, but of their own free will. They simply nodded heads and acted not like the black sheep they were, but as though they belonged and everyone else in the room was the stranger. Ciel finally made his way down to Lizzy and put his hand out and brought her bare hand to his lips for a kiss.**_

" _ **Hello Lizzy. It's nice to finally meet you."**_

 _ **His smile was sly and more frightening then believable; as if trained and not natural, as if not of this world at all. Lizzy looked deep into his eye and found something dark, and even glowing red fog.**_

" _ **Hello Lord Phantomhive. It's an honor to meet you. Thank you so much for coming."  
"My lord thanks you for inviting us."  
Sebastian bowed and brought forth a small box wrapped up in pink wrapping paper with a gold bow.**_

" _ **What's this?"**_

 _ **Lizzy looked curious.**_

" _ **It's your present silly."  
She blushed at his teasing and quickly opened the gift to find a perfect porcelain sculpture of herself in a flowing and frilled up Victorian dress with the same hair and eyes with her radiant smile. She looked curiously up at Ciel, and found Sebastian was handing her yet another gift, this one seemed to be from him. He gestured towards a private table in another room. To which she agreed to follow him and placed her first gift on the table, whilst she began to tear apart the other. Jade paper on the floor, it's silver bow long gone, and she opened the small box to find yet another porcelain statue of Ciel in a similar outfit, but in various dark shades of blue, hinted with black; it being in complete contrast to Lizzy's pink and cream dress. She looked up again, still confused.**_

" _ **It's a puzzle."**_

 _ **Ciel gestured her to put them together, she did and heard**_ London Bridges _**playing in a playful and joyous tune, though it did carry its dark secrets in its underlying melancholy notes. Her eyes sparkled in awe of how they appeared to be dancing around one another, until at the end, they were separated yet again and the song ended.**_

" _ **It's beautiful. Thank you."**_

 _ **She felt a tear running down her cheek, but she had no idea why. She recognized the song:**_ London Bridges Falling Down _ **.**_

" _ **It was my pleasure finding it for you. We though it would be better to give you one gift at a time, that way it made if more of a surprise."  
"It truly is a wonderful gift Ciel."  
"Yes, well I hope you enjoy it. You must be very careful with it, it's quite fragile, and the only one ever made."**_

 _ **She smiled at him, feeling special and as though she was now connected to him. Those few minutes were dearer to her than she ever dreamt. She never thought she would be so curious about Ciel Phantomhive until this night until this very moment.**_

" _ **May I have the honor of this dance Lizzy?"  
"Yes, thank you. Oh, and thank you Sebastian."**_

 _ **He nodded at her and bowed.**_

" _ **It was nothing Lady Elizabeth."**_

 _ **Off they went, dancing and twirling about the room, as if no one else existed. Lizzy felt as if she were in a fairy tale, and she seemed to stumble upon an unlikely prince, or rather someone she never expected to be dreamt up as her prince. Everyone was smiling at them and rumors begun, as they always do at these festivities.**_

" _ **Are you having a good time?"**_

 _ **Ciel's sapphire-like blue eye shone as he watched his partner letting her smile grow with each step of the dance.**_

" _ **Yes I am. Actually, I didn't expect you to be this good of a dancer. For whatever reason, I keep thinking back to when we were four and we tried to dance, but you kept stepping on my feet. Oh what an awful dancer you were."  
"Yes, well time does change people."**_

" _ **Yes, it does I suppose."**_

 _ **The music faded and everyone went on chatting, but Ciel took Lizzy by the hand and led her out to the garden. Roses were in bloom and the moon was out, the stars shown and it was a brisk night.**_

" _ **It's a little chilly out."**_

 _ **Ciel shivered slightly.**_

" _ **Yes, I'm rather used to it."  
Lizzy smiled up at him, she did wish he were rather taller.**_

" _ **What is it?"**_

 _ **Ciel looked at her curiously.**_

" _ **Hmm?"**_

" _ **You keep staring at me."**_

 _ **He looked her up and down.**_

" _ **Oh it's nothing."  
"You were thinking you'd like me taller?"**_

 _ **Ciel half chuckled half scoffed as he looked away for a moment.  
"Well, no not exactly."  
"It's fine, I still have time to grow, as a matter of fact, I have grown some since you last saw me, if you recall."  
"Hmm, I suppose so."  
She giggled as he let out a smirk.**_

" _ **Lizzy, there's so much I want to tell you, but I don't know how."  
He grabbed her hand and began to pet it softly.**_

" _ **You can tell me Ciel."**_

 _ **She looked at him earnestly, begging for answers. Something had been bothering her all night, as if she'd forgotten something very important.**_

" _ **I-I used to know a girl a lot like you. I even called her Lizzy from time to time, but as she got older, she preferred the full name Elizabeth. I even intended on marrying her, but we got separated before anything happened."  
"Who was this girl? You can tell me more about her."  
"She looked just like you, so beautiful, yet seemed so frail, like a flower. But she was a strong young lady; she knew how to handle a sword very well. I would even go as far as to call her deadly with her weapon of choice."  
Suddenly, faint memories began to flash before her eyes. A silver and sapphire ring, a burning flame, cries for help, battles, loneliness, and loss. **_

" _ **Do-do I know you?"**_

 _ **She muttered.**_

" _ **You do indeed my dear Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford."**_

 _ **And as lightening hits the sea with all its might, her eyes shot open as her past life flowed into her memories. Memories of a lost love that had finally found her again, and never again would they be separated by time.**_

 _ **Time changes, it morphs to what the present is to be expected, and we move right along with it, whether willingly or unwillingly but either way, it will come upon us. Time can be a friend or a foe, but no matter what, we are to live with it. There is a saying that people often believe in and look up to as wise words from a wise man:**_

 _ **Love is timeless.**_


	2. Ciel's Memories

_**It was the stillness of the night that awoke him. He often slept rather well whenever he was in a comfortable bed and when his butler wasn't too far from him. Everything was in its proper place, untouched and not pondered over, so why now was he so wide awake? It was two in the morning for bloody sake! But there he was, leaning over the railing and smoking a cigar as apposed to being fast asleep in his king sized bed.**_ Ridiculous. Simply ridiculous. _**Was all he could think over and over again.**_

 _ **Yet there he was, staring off into the moonlight as the stars twinkled above him, but rather than entranced by the beauty of the rare scene, he looked rather . . . bored. He never found anything to bring any form of happiness to his dull and preset life. His marriage, his house, his title, his family, his entire existence was laid out before him, and all he merely had to do was follow the road that clearly outlined and defined his life for him, no questions asked, just merely fulfilling his tasks. Not that he should be so ungrateful. His fiancé was beautiful, long brown locks of hair perfectly curled and fixed to always sit on her left shoulder. Her dazzling caramel eyes shinned with brilliance, her fair skin was like that of a perfectly sculpted angel. She wore only the best of clothes to fit her rather short body. She was more voluptuous that thin, and her bosoms and derrière were the evidence of it. Her corsets fit her tightly and would honestly tempt any man; her skirts were often frilled and had numerous ribbons and flowers. Some were tight to her curved legs, and others fanned out. Her voice was like velvet, pronunciation perfect, and had all the mannerisms of a proper English young lady. She was a pleasure to be around, had some opinions but mainly let the men speak for her whilst she nodded in agreement. She was emotionless behind the grandeur of it all. She had no love to give, no kindness to share, not true opinions of her own without someone influencing her. He sighed again, thinking of nothing more than to be rid of her.**_

" _ **Huhh! Sebastian!"**_

" _ **Yes master?"**_

" _ **It happened again."**_

" _ **It was only a nightmare my lord."  
"Yes, but it's been occurring more often."  
"Well, would you like to talk about it?"**_

" _ **I suppose. Fetch me my typewriter!"**_

" _ **Yes my lord."**_

 _ **Ciel looked out his window it was snowing. It always seemed to snow when he had these nightmares, and the snow seemed endless, just like his memories. Haunting him, forever keeping him trapped in that night that he has been so desperately trying to forget for the past five years. Twenty-two years old, yet still the same. The same light complexion and slender body, his build did become more muscular over the past few years. His navy hair still gathered over his right eye, covering his black eye patch. His other blue eye was dim and un showing of affection, cold as that ice burg that turned that night into a living hell.**_

" _ **Uhhh." He rubbed his temples as he felt delicate hands cover his own.**_

" _ **Urr ye a' richt?"**_

 _ **A thick Scottish accent was heard just behind his shoulder, clearly belonging to a young lady.**_

" _ **Fine."**_

" _ **Nightmares again**_ _ **?"**_

 _ **She inquired rather worriedly.**_

" _ **Hmm."**_

" _ **Ah see**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ah will lea ye tae it then."**_

 _ **She nodded her head as she approached him.**_ _ **  
"Thank you."**_

" _ **Hm**_ _ **."**_

 _ **A kiss and she was off, knowing he needed some privacy as he dealt with this, categorizing each event as it happened, how it happened, and when it happened. And of course where they were when it happened.**_


	3. Titanic 1: Ciel Writes

Titanic: The Journey of A Lifetime

By Ciel Phantomhive

It was the stillness of the night that awoke him. He often slept rather well whenever he was in a comfortable bed and when his butler wasn't too far from him. Everything was in its proper place, untouched and not pondered over, so why now was he so wide awake? It was two in the morning for bloody sake! But there he was, leaning over the railing and smoking a cigar as apposed to fast asleep in his king sized bed. Ridiculous. Simply ridiculous. Was all he could think over and over again.

Yet there he was, staring off into the moonlight as the stars twinkled above him, but rather than entranced by the beauty of the rare scene, he looked rather . . . bored. He never found anything to bring any form of happiness to his dull and preset life. His marriage, his house, his title, his family, his entire existence was laid out before him, and all he merely had to do was follow the road that clearly outlined and defined his life for him, no questions asked, merely fulfilling his tasks. Not that he should be so ungrateful. His fiancé was beautiful, long brown locks of hair perfectly curled and preset to always sit on her left shoulder. Her dazzling caramel eyes shinned with brilliance, her fair skin was like that of a perfectly sculpted angel. She wore only the best of clothes to fit her rather short body. She was more voluptuous that thin, and her bosoms and derrière were the evidence of it. Her corsets fit her tightly and would honestly tempt any man; her skirts were often frilled and had numerous ribbons and flowers. Some were tight to her curved legs, and others fanned out. Her voice was like velvet, pronunciation perfect, and had all the mannerisms of a proper English young lady. She was a pleasure to be around, had some opinions but mainly let the men speak for her whilst she nodded in agreement. She was emotionless behind the grandeur of it all. She had no love to give, no kindness to share, not true opinions of her own without someone influencing her. He sighed again, thinking of nothing more than to rid of her.

Lizzy Middleford, she was a sight. Her golden ringlets were tied up into two separate pigtails on either side of her head. They weren't neat, or pinned to be tame, but they were rather wild and had a mind of their own. Her large green eyes were deep and caring, they weren't jade, but not quiet dark either. They were in the middle and exquisite, shinning with vivacity and full of life. Her eyelashes were black and long, batting with each blink, and calling him in. Her skin was like ivory, porcelain, pure perfection, until bruises and cuts were found on her arms and heaven knows where else. She was tall, but luckily not taller than any other man. She wore a simple and humble outfit. It was a simple caramel skirt with a dark brown corset and a long white-sleeved slip underneath that showed off her round bosoms that showed her maturity. The sleeves followed her long arms and moved with her, as she seemed to be gliding across the dining hall. Her waist was small, too small, and her corset helped to amplify her thinness, along with her femininity. Ciel never would forget that young woman he saw floating on deck, dancing around to the faint music in her mind as her angelic voice hummed the timid tune.

"Lovely." He whispered.

"I beg your pardon sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh nothing, it's time for tea."  
"As you wish my young lord."

Ciel nodded and let Sebastian lead him back, until he took one last glance and found she was gone. He sighed, sorry he ever had to look away.

"Sebastian."

Ciel looked up from his meal.

"Yes my lord?"

Sebastian was at his masters side in a split second.

"What was that young lady's name that we saw earlier."  
"Lizzy Middleford."

"Lizzy? That suits her well."  
"Indeed my lord."

"Ciel darling, where have you been?"

Ciel's fiancé walked into the room, her maids carrying armfuls and armfuls of bags and boxes of more frilly and shiny thinks that she just didn't need, but she did love to spend money.

"Just out."

He shrugged as he took a sip of his tea and ignored her.

"You look awful. Sebastian, get him some coffee."

She snapped an order out right away as she began to take off her rather expensive hat, ridiculous rather, what with all the frills and feathers. Ciel preferred how Lizzy didn't need all those _things_ to look beautiful.  
"I'm fine."

His voice was sharp, cold and uncaring.

"I see, I will be out with mother then."

She looked rather shocked, but she was used to his coldness towards her, she simply walked out of the room.  
"Fine."

He looked away as he looked over the coffee table. Everything seemed to bore him lately even a lovely woman wearing nothing but her translucent nightgown as he was preparing to dress. But seventeen was too young of an age to expect your whole life to fall into place.

"Ridiculous."

He stated aloud as Sebastian smiled faintly at him, being quick to dress his young master.

"A'm sae terribly sorry sur!"

"It's fine."

He was blushing; he never thought any woman could do that to him. But she was so beautiful, simply lovely.

"Na, a've git it."

Her accent was most definitely Scottish. He felt his cheeks burning as he gently let his fingers brush against her hand as he reached for the broken teacup.

" 'twas a ginori wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

He was shocked she knew specifically what kind of teacup she accidentally knocked off his table as she walked past him, in her own little world, not paying any attention to her surroundings until it was too late, and the expensive teacup was smashed to pieced on the ground, the sound startling her.

"Mah faither, he used tae mak' thaim."

There it was, her accent making him weak at the knees again when he least expected it.

"Oh, I see. Impressive, does he still do the practice."

Curious to learn more about her.

"Whit? Och na, he's bin deid thae bygane twelve years. God rest his soul."

She bowed her head in respect of her father's memory.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that."

He felt somewhat guilty, but he still was hungry to learn more.  
"Tis naethin'. Lee 'n' death gang haun in haun."  
"Agreed."

Ciel nodded, understanding that life and death do indeed go hand in hand.

"Hmm, nou dae ye think ah kin hae mah haun back nou?"

He looked down, not realizing he had ever grabbed it.

"I'm terribly sorry." He blushed again.

"Dinnae be." She winked playfully as she quickly picked up the mess and was gone in an instant. Her hair flowed with each step as her dress followed her. He didn't know why, but he felt empty the moment she left the room, but he felt whole when she first entered it. What was this strange occurrence whenever she appeared?


	4. Titanic 2: Good Morning

"Good morning."

Ciel greeted the lovely Lizzy Middleford as he walked up to her, feeling rather nervous.  
"Och guid mornin' sur. Crakin' tae see ye oot 'n' about th'day."

She gave him her biggest honest smile as she was somewhat surprised that he even approached her.  
"Indeed. But please, call me Ciel."

He bowed his head lightly.  
"If ye insist Ciel."

She shrugged.

"I do."

"Hmm, Ciel that's yer real name is it? Doesn't sound gey fancy."

She shrugged playfully, learning how to edge him on.

"Yes, it is actually my middle name."

He looked away, not liking his first name too much, due to what it reminded him of, all those painful memories resurfacing every time he heard that cursed name.  
"Ah, whit's be yer foremaist name?"

She asked with a curious smile.

"Earl."

He said, half sad, the other half upset.  
"Haha! Earl, nou that soonds mair dignified. Haha."

Her laughter brought a crooked smile to his face, even though he despised his first name, somehow she made him like it just a little bit more than he normally would.  
"What's so funny about it!? I was named after my father after all."

He was flustered at her teasing him.  
"Och naethin', tis juist sea bland. Suits ye perfectly."

She crossed her arms as she faced him head on, not fearing his angered face.  
"I beg your pardon?"

He knew he could be a bore, but he'd never thought anyone would call him "bland" straight to his face.

"Ah said ye'r bland. Ye dinnae hae ony fin, ah aye see ye hingin' around they noble men. Thay dinnae ken howfur tae hae a guid time either. Ah kin see whaur ye git it fae."

("You don't have any fun, I see you hanging around those noble men. They don't know how to have a good time either. I can see where you get it from.") She scoffed, waiting for his answer.

"Well, that is the way a proper Englishman should act."

"Ye mean borin'?"

She raised an eyebrow as she leaned in closer, causing him to blush.

"I am not boring!"

He fisted his hands, acting like a child.

"Ur tae."

She leaned in a little closer.

"Am not!"

"Aye ye are."

"This is so childish. I'm leaving."

Ciel stomped his foot.  
"Have a crakin' day Ciel."

She waved at him, still smiling in victory.

"Hmp."

He tensed up and began to walk away until he turned around and faced her.

"Why should I leave? This is my part of the ship."

He said stubbornly.

"O, ah didnae ken ye owned ony pairt o' th' ship."

("Oh, I didn't know you owned any part of the ship.") Lizzy crossed her arms tighter, her face clearly peeved at what he just said.

"Well I do, this is for upper class society."

He stuck his nose up in the air.

"Och, ah see. Ah will be goin' awa then."

She turned to leave relaxing her harms at her sides as she swung them slightly, but something in his heart sank when he found he would be alone again.

"Wait, I didn't mean it."

He reached out for her hand.

"Ye ken if ah didnae nou ony beh-er, ai'd think ye wur interested in me. Is that true Mr. Phantamhive?"

("You know if I don't now any better, I'd think you were interested in me. Is that true Mr. Phantomhive?") She eyed him as she leaned in, closer than she had before, to the point that if either moved a step closer, they'd end up kissing.

"Wh-why do you say that?"

He felt his body tense up again.

"Well, fur ye keep trying tae haud mah haun."

("Well, because you keep trying to hold my hand.") She looked down as his eyes followed hers.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

He let her hand go and withdrew himself, until he felt her hand touch his skin and squeeze slightly.

"Dinnae be. Ah ower lik' bein' caressed lik' a noble lassie."

("Don't be. I rather like being caressed like a noble lady.") She smiled at him. He was speechless, his face lit up a bright red color as his voice vanished.

"Whit's wrong? Ye keek as rid as a tomato."

("What's wrong? You look as red as a tomato.") She giggled.

"What? It's nothing!"

He tried to recoil, but she would not let go of his hand.

"Wil nou keek at ye! Haha! Even yer neck is rid!"

She burst out in laughter; it was strong and yet carried a light air. She was graceful, yet perfectly able to let herself show her amusement. He finally let a small smirk emerge on his face.

"Wow, ye keek muckle mair braw whin ye smile."

("Wow, you look much more handsome when you smile.") She blushed as she stopped laughing and observed his face.

"Braw? What's that?"

He was confused.

"Haunsum'."

She struggled saying it, but her accent was somewhat softer as she tried to be more understandable, and Ciel tried to ask her what some of her words meant. As their discussion went on, he realized how much of a chatterbox she was and how lovely her name sounded: Elizabeth but she preferred Lizzy.


	5. Titanic 3: Come to Dinner With Me

"Would you care to go to dinner with Sebastian and I?"

Ciel and Lizzy were sitting on the bench facing the ocean as they chatted about all sorts of things. Lizzy admitted to Ciel that she wanted to go to America in order to make a better life for herself. She did not recall much about her mother and her father died from overworking himself, and she was left to raise herself, though she did love living on that small farm. When she had a chance, she moved to England, alone and without more than five pounds, which went quickly, but she was able to find a good paying job, but it was hard work, hence the bruising and cuts that left scars all over her body. She didn't often have good bosses, they always looked at her as an outsider, but she simply wanted to get by, taking up any opportunity to have a free life to fall in love. She loved life and all it had to offer; she'd risk it all to find the right guy for her, someone who would treat her like a real lady, and not a stable hand.

"Me? In a fancy tea dress wi' a' they noble men, haw! They'd kick me oot th' moment thay lay een (eyes) oan me."

She laughed as she pictured herself in one of those ridiculous frilly dresses, she wore simple clothing that suited her well, but he secretly desired to see her in a form fitting dress that outlined every curve of her body.

"Nonsense. They have no opinion on the matter I make the decision. And besides I found my fiancé has been going out and about with other high class men."

He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and looked down at the ground.

"Weil she soonds lik' a classy lassie. Hmp, she haes na richt (right) tae be engaged tae a kind gentleman lik' yersel'."

She scoffed and put her arm around his shoulders as she hugged me slightly; bringing me more comfort than any other human being I've ever come across these last seventeen years of his life.

"Well thank you Lizzy. That's very kind of you."

He held her hand and looked deep into her green eyes he thought he caught a glimpse of something, desire, adoration, love perhaps? But Ciel just assumed he was imagining things.

"Tis naethin', ah wid (would) lik' tae git mah hauns oan th' wee jaikey."

She had a maddened look on her face as she gritted her teeth and made a motion with her hands, as if she was strangling someone. He thought for a moment what it would be like if Lizzy ever did meet his fiancé.

"Jaikey?"

He eyed her; she seemed to snap out of her daydream of wringing his fiancé's neck when she realized she was using a word he didn't understand.

"Trramp."

She rolled her "r" swiftly as she made a face, as if she was talking about a criminal. He couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh, I see."

He found himself wiping his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ye didnae (don't) lik' whit ah said?"

She looked at Ciel inquiringly, feeling somewhat guilty as she searched his eye(s).

"No, it's the truth. Hmm, I never thought I'd let anyone say anything offensive to my fiancé, but it seems her family has been trying to rule over and my life."

He placed his hands over hers, assuring her that she didn't say anything he didn't disagree with, it was quite the opposite. Now it seemed to be his turn to share the goings on in his own life.  
" 'n' ye'r lettin' thaim (them) dae (do) that tae (to) you?"

She didn't like what he had to say, it seems Ciel was stepping into dangerous grounds.

"What other choice do I have?"

He shrugged, clearly he would never think to completely abandon what he's grown up around for years.

"Ye shuid juist staun (stand) up tae thaim."

She had a stern face, he knew by the look in her eyes that she'd never let anyone take advantage of her.

"How?"

He looked baffled, how does one completely avoid their responsibilities so easily?

"Say whit yer feelin'."

She took on of her delicate hands and fisted it against her chest with an earnest smile.

"Perhaps you're right, but the time will come soon enough."

He looked down at the ground with a serious stare, he knew this could no longer continue, he wouldn't let them take away what little happiness he had left.  
"Guid (good) then, nou that that's settled a'm needin' tae git duin fur tea."

She hopped down and went with Sebastian (to which I ordered to buy Lizzy an entire wardrobe fit for a lady) to go and get ready for dinner, or as she liked to call it, tea.

"Alright then, I'll see you at dinner."

He looked at her as if it would be the last time he'd see her in these simple clothes he loved on her so much, now she'd become a lady, for his sake, but she wasn't arguing when he offered her a chance to come to the world of the rich and snobbish, she said it would be like going to a circus, he simply laughed and agreed that going to a dinner with rich people can indeed feel like you're going to the circus.  
"Ah will be waitin' fur ye at th' muckle (big) timepiece (clock) at th' (the) tap (top) o' the' stairs."

"Right."

And he was off, still turning to see her turn and walk away until he saw her give one last wave; he smiled faintly and went back to his chamber.


	6. Titanic 4: Transformation

You could hear the chitter chatter going on, all the ladies talking about their jewels and their men, their clothing, their money, all materialistic with no vision outside of their perfect lives. The mother's teaching their young girls how to be a young lady and to hold her tongue, especially when a man, or even a young boy, is talking. Women were to obey their mother's, to never question their authority, to follow the path set out for them, and the men, oh the men, it was obvious they all had a rich fiancé waiting on them, but what their fiancé didn't know was that he had a secret woman on the side, some a mistress, and other unknowing that their man is already engaged to someone else. So much gossip, so much betrayal, so much drama, it bored him . . . to death. That's why he enjoyed his time with Lizzy; it took him away from the rich world, it took Ciel away from his reality and brought him into another world, a world that would soon be theirs alone. But not for a moment would they imagine what this night would turn into. Ciel looked at his pocket watch and realized Lizzy must have been ready by now, though he didn't know why he didn't simply look at the giant clock right behind him, since he was so eager to see her he made sure to simply stand near it so he wouldn't miss her. He simply passed time by people watching, a terrible habit of his. Suddenly he heard Sebastian clear his throat as he announced Lizzy's presences to him. His jaw dropped at the sight of her, gawking, he hardly knew what to say, she simply giggled, thank Sebastian and he held his arm for her. There was no going back, from this moment on Ciel Phantomhive would fall head over heels for this woman, a woman who was not meant for the likes of him.

They all looked at them oddly saying with their eyes, "Why on earth is _that girl_ with Lord Phantomhive?" No one could understand any feelings other than obligation, responsibility, selfishness, and pride. They couldn't remove themselves from their own little world and have some form of fun in their lives, but all the women knew what Lizzy and Ciel had was special . . . it was poison to those fiancés out there . . . it was far more than just lust, it was love. Even his fiancé knew right away when she saw Lizzy for the first time, in an evening dress all dressed up for Ciel, she knew what Lizzy meant to him. A part of Ciel felt guilty about it, but with each passing moment that he had to be forced back into that rich façade his guilt slowly vanished. But he knew his fiancé couldn't care less who he was with, for he knew _she_ too had her own _secrets_ , he could see _that man_ in every room _she_ was in, of course _he_ was rich too, flashing _her_ diamonds and silk just for a night with _her_. Obviously with passing time _he_ offered _her_ something _she_ could not refuse, Ciel never intended to marry _her_ , in fact he was glad to be rid of _her_.

"Ye keek (look) gey (very) braw (handsome) in that suit."

She smiled at him, blushing softly, only making Ciel want her more.

"Thank you, you look quite stunning yourself."

He smiled as he held his hand out for her, she giggled and took it, and they walked toward the dining quarters.

"They're a' goupin'."

She said bashfully, not used to everyone staring at her, but she was a sight, no one would even have known that she was a poor girl from Scotland. She tried to speak as clearly as possible, but he knew she was terribly nervous.

"Tis nice tae mak yer acquaintance."

She managed to get out as clearly as possible, it was rather adorable how much she tired to lose her accent, but it was there nonetheless.


	7. Titanic 5: Formal Apparel

Ciel wore a simple black tux with a white dress shirt, white tie, and black dress shoes, just as all the other men did, but she, she was the bell of the ball. Her dress clung to her upper body tightly, her bust, waist, and hips accented due to the corset that she despised wearing. He insisted that she wear it or the dress would not fit properly, Sebastian managed to convince her to allow him to assist her, but of course Ciel told him to wear a blindfold, and he did his job well. She had ivory lace with intricate beading along her bust, the dress had three-quarter sleeves made of a sheer fabric with sapphire stones spread out in an elaborate design that made her arms and back look alluring. The fabric forming a "v" shape ending just above her waist, a large sapphire colored silk flower to the right side of her waist with diamonds as the pollen. On the opposing side, a belt with beads made of dark blue diamonds connecting to the flower in forms of leaves. The bottom half of her dress luxurious embroidered silk the color of her eyes with a lighter green embroidery of leaves and roses, the fabric clinging to her hips and falling down her long legs. On the underlying of this fabric was another layer of a light sapphire silk fabric that was visible due to the fact that the green silk only covered three fourths of her waist down, the blue helping to conceal those beautiful legs from the world. Ciel hated that blue silk, yet he loved it; it mocked him, looking so lovely on her yet it obscured his view of her curved cream-colored legs. Her light blonde hair was washed, brushed, and pinned to the left side of her angelic face, with its usual natural soft curl in a loose bun, some loose strands hanging by her face, but her bangs pinned off to the side so everyone could see her lovely green eyes, her soft pink cheeks, and those lovely dark pink lips of hers. She told Ciel her shoes were uncomfortable and she wanted to simply walk around in her nylons, no one would notice since her dress covered her feet, but he refused, it was not what a proper lady would do, she sighed and went along with it.


	8. Titanic 6: Out Dancing

Dinner was agreeable, everyone was of course skeptical of Lizzy and who she was and where she came from, but she was truly breathtaking. She had an elegant yet simple dress. It was a soft peach that was strapless and silk-like with a white belt that held the sheer short-sleeved fabric that laid on her shoulders and had swirled down her long arms and made her look like a princess.

"Whit?" ("What?")

She whispered over to Ciel, trying to make sure no one was watching.

"What."

He was a bit surprised that she was addressing him so secretively.

"Well ye keep gawking at me. Dae ah keek that bonnie (lovely)?"

She smiled knowingly; he simply blushed and stuttered like an idiot.

"(Gulp) y-yes you do Lizzy."

He swallowed hard.  
"Awww, keek at ye blushin'."

"What? I'm not blushing."

He stated rather too loudly as some of the people around their table were beginning to notice how close they'd become.

"Ye wur (were)."

She egged on, not caring that others began whispering about them.

"Am not."

He tried adjusting his tie.

"Ur sae." ("Are so.")

She held his hand under the table and he nearly jumped out of his seat, since his hand was resting on his thigh.

"Uhh, let's just continue with dinner, everyone is staring."

Ciel gripped her hand gently as Lizzy giggled softly.  
"O, this ought tae be fin (fun)."

She squeezed his hand back as she carried on a conversation about how lovely the ship was and how all these fine people were indeed good company, but Ciel knew better than to fully believe her. Lizzy was acting as if she had the best seat in the house, dinner and a show, a fancy dinner with a room full of circus folk.

"Yes indeed."

Ciel agreed as he continued eating, at one point he called Sebastian over, giving him another order as he bowed and vanished in an instant. She was polite and enchanting, but she did give her opinion strongly. Some of them gawked at her responses and the topics she would bring up, like corsets and those horrid high heels that the women are forced to wear in order to make their men happy. Ciel tried his best not to laugh, but at times he couldn't help it, she just made him feel so relaxed, as if she was the ringleader and he was her clown.

Finally things died down as the majority of the men went to smoke and the women carried on with their gossip, but Lizzy excused herself and took his arm and Ciel of course politely excused himself from the lot and began to walk away, Lizzy tugging him faster and faster away.

"Nou ur ye ready tae hae some real fin?"

She leaned against the rail as she looked up at him with her bright eyes. He looked rather uneasy but nodded his head nonetheless. She led him down toward the bottom of the ship into a loud and chaotic noise emerging from behind the door.

"What is all this?"

Ciel covered his ears at first, but when he saw how she smiled with excitement he tried to get used to the strange music and cheering.  
"This is whit a real pairtie looks lik'. Nou c'moan."

She took both his hands as she asked for two large glasses of ale. She handed it to him and forced him to drink as much as he could, which was less than a quarter, she was finished with hers and getting his arm and pulling him towards the center of the room.

"Lizzy! What are you doing?"

Ciel nearly spilled his drink as he managed to put it down.

"Jiggin (dancing) o' course silly."

She smiled at him, kicking her shoes off, handing them to a friend and returning, pulling his arm even more forcefully.  
"B-but I can't dance well."

Ciel said rather bashfully, which only made her want to see him dance more.

"Ye'll be braw (fine), juist gang (go) wi' the' reels 'n' strathpeys, ah will follow ye."

She nodded her head in encouragement.

"What?"

Ciel didn't understand what she was saying, she sighed and rolled her eyes as she took both his wrists.

"Ye'll be fine, juist go wi' the music."

She finally pulled him out in the center of the dance floor, the music slowed for a moment but quickened as they realized there would be a real reason to play.

"That's impossible!"

Ciel was as red, red like a tomato and completely nervous and panicked.  
"Juist stoap thinkin'!"

She yelled as she began turning him in a circle.  
"What?"

He could hardly hear her.

"Juist stoap thinkin' 'n' listen, wi' yer lugs, 'n' yet hert!"

She let her hand rest over his heart as the pace began to pick up speed. Thus he sighed and did as requested. He stopped and listened to the music and began to move with the quickening pace of the strange Irish and Scottish clamor of music. He felt his body began to move on its own, finding Lizzy was able to keep up with him after all, not like she would ever lie or underestimate herself. But he should have known better to trust such an honest soul. He finally found himself in the music and looked into her eyes, which kept switching from looking down at their feet to finding his gaze. He didn't know if she did this to keep up with him or because she was embarrassed at meeting his gaze. But from what he knew about her already, he knew he would never intimidate her. She giggled as her eyes closed in delight as they spun faster and faster, their minds no longer functioning, except for keeping them standing after so much dancing and drinking.

Gulp. She chugged yet another large glass of ale, whilst he was still working on his first . . . sipping slowly.

"How do you do that?"

He put the glass down on the table as he watched her exhale roughly and wipe her upper lip, her hair loosely pinned, more strands hanging down and framing her face from all the dancing.

"A'm used tae it, doesn't dae anythin' fur me excep' keep mah throat mois'."

Her Scottish accent was more eminent as she continued drinking.

"I suppose it also brings out your true descent as well."  
"Ah suppose."

She shrugged as she pulled him back to the dance floor as they took another spin around the room.


	9. Titanic 7: Copulation

LEMON/LIME WARNING, if you're not comfortable with reading sexual themes then feel free to skip it. Thanks all.

After the party they went out on deck to get some fresh air and found it rather refreshing to be alone for a while.

"Ah think ah cuid git used tae this."

She leaned on his shoulder, his breathing ceased.  
"Used to what?"

Ciel finally leaned into her and inhaled her sweet vanilla scent.  
"To us bein' alone, together."

She looked up at him, her green eyes glistening.

"Me too Lizzy."

Ciel wrapped his arm around her and felt the goose bumps on her arm and offered her his jacket, she thanked him and excepted it.  
"Ah think a'm fallin' fur ye."

She whispered softly.

"What?"

He drew back for a moment and caught his breath. He knew how he felt about her but didn't know how to say it.

"Ah think a loue (love) ye."

Her eyes met his for a moment; a soft pink blush came up on her cheeks.

"I love you too."

He kissed her on the forehead as her face reddened.

"Know look who's blushing."

He teased as she pouted and he couldn't help but laugh.

"O clam up." ("Oh shut up.")

She bumped him and looked away, he closed the distance, kissing her on the neck, she tried to muffle a moan but Ciel could hear her voice escape her.

"Shall we go then?"

He whispered in her ear seductively.  
"Whaur?" ("Where?")

She raised an eyebrow as her breathing hitched slightly.

"To a secret hide away."

Ciel kissed her neck again, this time sucking lightly, and Lizzy couldn't contain her moan.  
"A'richt." ("Alright.")

Her eyes were hazy and her voice somewhat raspy and broken.

Pure passion, that was all it was. First undressing and taking in every glimpse of her, observing her ivory skin. Once her corset, drawers, and nylons were all off he took her in; such a lovely hourglass figure. A large bust and wide hips, curves legs, and a small waist. Her arms were long and thin; her fingers felt like feathers against his skin, brushing against his thin face, going down his neck and beginning to outline his muscular chest as he inhaled sharply. As Ciel's hands began to wonder over her large breasts, his thumb and index finger pinching at the nipple as she moaned loudly, arching her back into the palms of his hands as he continued massaging them, kissing her and swallowing her moans as one hand ventured to her womanhood, causing her hips to thrust towards him as her tongue charged into his mouth, dominating over his, but he fought on. As Lizzy climaxed, she flipped them over so she was on top, taking him in as she bobbed her head, he didn't last long, calling her name out as he climaxed, then feeling as though he were floating on a cloud. She smiled as she swallowed, Ciel took a moment before sitting up and kissing her, sucking at her lips as she smiled and rubbed herself against him, causing him to growl at the back of his throat. Lizzy positioned herself as he slid in, thrusting slowly but at her command hastening the speed as he reached for her breasts, Lizzy leaned forward as her hips thrust down, Ciel thrusting upwards as they felt themselves climaxing.

Steam emerged as Ciel reached his hand up, as if to grab something, but rather left his imprint on the car's back window. His body was heavy and he felt weak, but he never wanted this feeling within him to end. She was so lovely, her hair tangled and spread around her, like wings. Loving her was so easy, her kind heart, her bravery, her cunning, her sweetness, her adorable way of speaking, her boldness, everything about Lizzy was simply bliss and he was drinking in every second of it. It was simple, it made sense, and it pleased him, something that never occurred in his lifetime; being pleased was practically impossible for Ciel, but he finally found _it_ and he would cherish _it_ : _JOY_. He had been waiting to find any form of _joy_ since his parents' death, since his house burned down, since he lost everything. Ironically, when he lost everything, he finally felt found, discovered, rebirthed in this new life that he would claim as his forever more. He swore at that moment that he would never leave her.

"Lizzy!"

Her name was a sweet ballad being transmitted up to the heavens as he thrust inside her last time.

"Ciel!"

She cried out as she reached her climax. His name was all he ever wanted to hear coming from her soft coral lips, he wanted to hear it over and over again, but he was far too exhausted.

"Lovely."

He whispered under his breath, too quiet for her to hear.

"Ur (are) ye a'richt?"

Her large green orbs looked down at him with concern and pure stupor.

"Fine."

He smiled up at Lizzy, allowing her to continue petting his hair.

"Perfectly fine."

He smiled as her soft touch lulling him to sleep. Lizzy kissed him, walking him up as she began dressing, Ciel helped her, dressed himself as they went back to Ciel's chamber, once again undressing, making love one last time, and falling fast asleep.


	10. Titanic 8: The Morning After

It was the following morning and silence filled the room, he blinked and found that his right eye was somewhat sore, he figured he must have slept on it wrong. The sunlight streamed in through the window curtains and two green orbs fluttered open as she looked up at him and smiled her genuine smile.  
"Well good morning Lizzy."

Ciel kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Mornin'."

She smiled, sitting up, letting the cover fall before her as she stretched and yawned.  
"How did you sleep?"

He inquired as he observed her every move.

"Weil 'n' ye?" ("Well and you?")

She turned around to look him in the eye, to which he called on Sebastian to help them dress.

"Perfectly fine."

She nodded at Sebastian.

"Good morning to you both."

Sebastian bowed as he tied Ciel's black eye patch to sit on his right eye. Ciel rose out of bed as Sebastian began dressing him. Lizzy walked over to the large closet containing all her clothes that Ciel had brought over a day prior. She skimmed her fingers over each dress finally deciding on a dark green dress with a jade adornment at the center betwixt her breasts. Ciel had given Lizzy the perfect jade and sapphire pin to wear in her hair that matched the dress perfectly. Once Ciel was washed and dressed he awaited Lizzy, Sebastian bowed and was excused.

"Hmm, well ah suppose we shuid (should) git some breakfast nou."

She shrugged as she spun towards him, her hair flowing as it landed on her left shoulder, the top half pinned up by the use of Ciel's gift. He smiled as he walked towards her and took her hands.

"You're right, I'm starving. Let's go up to see what there is."

Ciel began to walk but Lizzy stopped him for a moment, looking a bit uncertain.  
"A'richt. Did a'body fin' oot (out) aboot us lest (last) nicht (night)? Or dae (do) ye even care?"

She had a worrisome look on her face as she searched his eye for answers.

"No, not really."

Ciel shrugged, pulling her in for a hug, rubbing her back gently as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Hmm, I didnae think sae."

She rested her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. He let his eyes close as his cheek rested on her soft hair.

"Sebastian."

Ciel rang his bell for his faithful butler.

"Yes my lord?"

Sebastian appeared out of thin air and bowed respectfully awaiting his orders.  
"We're a hungry, would you mind whipping us up something to eat."

Ciel requested.  
"Yes of course."

Sebastian nodded.  
"The usual for me."  
"And for the young lady?"

Sebastian looked over at Lizzy kindly.  
"O juist ca' me Lizzy. Ah wid lik' some bacon 'n' eggs wi' hail wheat toast, jeely 'n' orange jinger if ye please Sebastian." ("Oh just call me Lizzy. I would like some bacon and eggs with whole wheat toast, jelly and orange just if you please Sebastian.") Lizzy requested gratefully.

"Right away."

Sebastian bowed his head and was on his way out.

"Breakfast is ready."

Sebastian was back within minutes.  
"Thank you Sebastian."

Ciel nodded.

"Shall we?"

Ciel held out his hand for her.

"Hmm."

She nodded her head and took his hand. Breakfast was short and simple with enormous portions and fading appetites.

"That wis delicious Sebastian!"

Lizzy praised him as she clapped her hands together.

"Why thank you Lizzy."

Sebastian smiled in thanks.

"I must say, it was a rather enjoyable meal."

Ciel wiped his mouth, in a somewhat pleased manner.  
"Thank you my lord."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, would you like to go out for a stroll on the deck Lizzy?"

Ciel looked up at her lovingly.  
"A'd loue tae gang (go)."

Lizzy stood immediately, skipping about like a small child at Christmas time.

"Wonderful. Sebastian we'll be back for tea this afternoon."

Ciel nodded at Sebastian.  
"Very well sir."

Sebastian nodded as he cleaned up after them.  
"See ye."

Lizzy waved as she smiled.

"'till efter lassy."

She smiled at him clearly impressed at his attempt at a Scottish accent to which he excelled at, just like everything else he did.

"That's yin (one) hell o' a butler ye hae (have) thare (there)."

Lizzy smiled as they walked out the door and headed towards the deck of the ship.

"Yes indeed, Sebastian does know how to get the job done. It seems he's limitless."

"Ah hae a quaistion (question) a've bin meaning tae ask ye, how come ye hae that thare yak (eye) patch?"

"Yak?"

Ciel looked confused.

"Ah."

She pointed at her right eye.

"Oh this? Funny I've had it since I was a little boy and I always asked myself the same thing everyday, then I remember why. You see I lost my parents at a very young age, our house caught fire and I was the only one to survive. My servants helped raise me and Sebastian was like a tutor for a while, but a butler through and through. There were some moments where I thought he was superhuman, but he's got a dark side to him. The thing is, I lost my eye during the fire. I ran to the stables and a horse kicked me, I lost sight of it and I thought I may as well just wear this patch."

"O, ah see. A'm sorry tae hear that."

Lizzy said rather regrettably.  
"Don't be sorry, I've grown quite accustomed to it, and it isn't so bad."

Ciel said as they went up the last flight of stairs.

"Tis guid ye hae a positive outlook."

Lizzy smiled as she squinted her eyes slightly, the sun high above, not a cloud in sight.

"I wouldn't call it that, it's more like survival instincts. I merely found a way to live on, even if life did become more humble in a sense."

Ciel stated matter-of-factly.

"Ye pure (sure) ur modest aren't ye?"

Lizzy looked at him honestly as Ciel looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Me modest? Ha, I doubt it."

He chuckled as Lizzy blushed and puffed her cheeks.

"Ah dinnae."

She shrugged as Ciel brought them to a bench overlooking the ocean.

"Tell me about yourself Lizzy, I know your father was a craftsman."

Ciel inquired, curious to learn more about her.

"Och, ah wouldn't say that. He juist hud a braw yak (eye) fur teacups, whin ah was a wee (little) lassie (girl) ah mind (remember) him workin' oan a freish (new) yin (one) time tae time. Ah grew up in central Scootlund, ah louved it thare. 'twas aye (alwaysl) sae (so) green, 'n' we hud (had) a humble but and ben (cottage) wi' load o' animals. Mah mither (mother) wis a seamstress 'n' ah learned weil fae (from) her. She died whin ah wis five sae ah dinnae recall a lot aboot her. Ah worked in a wee dress shop fur th' neixt three years 'n' helped mah da at his wee cuppa (tea) hain (store). He wis aye getting a lot o' orders in. Ah juist teuk (took) ower (over) may (my) maw's (mom's) position 'n' helped oot aroond th' hoose in mah hain (spare) time. Whin ah wis aboot eight we moved tae Englain fur a while, 'twas aye sae cauld, bit yit again sae wis Scootland fae time tae time. Sae a few years passed 'n' ah hud (had) juist turned ten whin mah faither died. He git sae peely-wally (ill) 'n' ah hud tae bide (live) oan mah ain (own), workin' in th' workhouse 'til ah finally paid mah debts 'n' ah bought a ticket fur th' Titanic. 'n' 'ere a'm."

Lizzy shrugged if off as she turned to look out at sea, she inhaled the breeze, a twinkle in her eye.

"Amazing, how did you manage? All on your own like that?"

Ciel was baffled, he always had thought Lizzy was a spectacular person, intriguing, and so independent.

"Ah didnae hae na dosh (money) tae git me a maid or a fancy hoose (house). Ah hud tae wirk, 'n' nou a'm aff tae America tae stairt a freish lee (life), git me mah freedom."

Lizzy said earnestly, she was so passionate about all of it, clearly she was tired of always having to be treated like an outsider, to be the lesser person, but she viewed America as a starting point where anything was possible. A poor Scottish girl could work her way to living in a home far nicer than any she had in Scotland or England. He saw that dream in her eyes, he admired her for that, he felt a slight sting of guilt, though he had a arduous childhood, there was never a question as to how well off he was, and there was always Sebastian right there by his side; she had no one after she was ten.

"Ah, I see."

He merely nodded.

"'n' whit brings ye tae America?"

She inquired, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, to be honest, my 'fiancé' and her family. You see, I actually own a famous toy company that has recently been expanding and I'd like to continue new deals to other clients in different countries."

Ciel stated, not wanting to talk about _her_ , to which he still had to have a chat with.

"Facinatin'."

Her eyes sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

"You think?"

Ciel blushed, somewhat embarrassed.

"Aye. Ye'v bin heid (head) o' th' company sin (since) yer faither died?"

She held his hands together as she stared into his eyes.  
"Yes."

Ciel nodded his head, feeling somewhat self-conscious.

"That's amazin'!"

She closed her eyes and smiled, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm honored you think so."

Ciel leaned into her.

"Ye truly ur a remarkable jimmy (man) Ciel. A'm sae glad ah wis able tae catch up wi' (meet) ye, bit nou whit? Ah dou't yer burd (fiancé) wull lik' this, 'n' neither wull yer freish fowk."

She observed him worriedly, not regretting a single thing, but still feeling somewhat guilty about taking another woman's man, even if she did deserve it.

"No, they'll be furious for sure if they discovered what happened last night. But honestly, who gives a damn? I haven't had so much fun in . . . I don't think I've ever had such a good time. Let's get off the ship together."

Ciel stated assuredly, clasping her hands in his as he looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Ye mean it? Bit whit aboot the' fankie (mess) ye'r in? If ye insis, ah trust ye enough."

Lizzy thought and thought, but she could never imagine leaving his side now.

"I do."

He took her hand in his and kneeled down, kissing her bare flesh softly. He looked up at her and knew he wasn't making a mistake.  
"Lizzy, I know we haven't known each other long but I don't want to go on living a lie anymore. I'm tired of letting others control me. Lizzy, will you marry me?"  
Silence filled the air as she blushed and felt her entire being freeze up. She knew what would happen if she said yes, they'd be happy but many lives would be ruined. But if she said no, they'd be miserable and they'd rule over his life until the day he died and his misery would be put to an end. She caught her breath and let her other hand gently rest over his as she looked at him lovingly before giving her answer.

"Aye, ah will mairie ye Ciel."

She nodded her head.

"Oh Lizzy!"

He lifted her up off the ground and spun her around, after putting her down; he brought out a small box and placed a large ring on her finger. She observed the stone.

"Tis sapphire?"

She looked at it somewhat confused.

"It's called the blue diamond."

Ciel said as he let his fingers slid gently over the ring, it was a family heirloom.

"Pure (really)? Tis enormous!"

Lizzy's eyes grew wide, she'd never had such a beautiful piece of jewelry placed on her hand before, let alone allowed to touch one. It was strange, her hand felt heavier than it usually did, but she was sure to get used to it soon.

"Do you like it?"

He looked at her somewhat worriedly, hoping she liked his choice for an engagement ring.

"Ah loue (love) it."

Lizzy smiled at him.

"Good, I'm glad."

Ciel sat by her again, kissing her softly as they simply took a moment to drink all it in.  
"Whit wull ye dae nou?"

She leaned on him, looking up at his face, to which she could tell he had a great deal on his mind. The sun was already beginning to set over the Atlantic, creating a beautiful scenery for the happy couple.  
"Go and break the news to everyone."

Ciel confirmed as he stood.  
"Guid luck, ah will be 'ere fur ye."

Lizzy waved at him, not wanting to get too involved, or at least not more involved than she already was.

"Thank you. I'd like you to go with me."

Ciel looked back at her as he tilted his head smiling, hoping she'd say yes once again.

"Ye wid? A'richt, bit ah wull hae tae control mah temper."

Lizzy looked at him sternly, she did have a nasty temper whenever anyone would anger her, Ciel often witnessed it whenever anyone was being rude to either one of them.

"Agreed."

Ciel nodded his head as he put out his hand.

"Let's gang (go)."

Lizzy took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Right."

And they were off, to wherever the future led them, but they would never be prepared for such a night as tonight. When everything would go terribly awry and death would rein supreme.


	11. Titanic 9: It All Comes to an End

Ciel and Lizzy went to face their future as they walked down the long hallway for first class rooms and found Marian's (Ciel's fiancé's) room. Ciel knocked on the door in his usual rough manner, his nerves trying to settle, as he never expected a moment like this to ever occur. As they waited for Marian's butler to answer the door, suddenly it felt as if the sea was becoming rough, and with a large jilt, Ciel and Lizzy were tossed to the ground.

The night was brisk and the view ahead was unforeseen. The two lookouts were trying to keep their eyes out, but looked on ahead a moment too late.

"Whit wis that? Shuid we gang keek?"

Lizzy was helped up by Ciel as they tried to regain their footing, their hearts sank to their stomachs.

"I don't know, we should go up, if you're up for it."

Ciel looked at her, unable to hide the nervousness that his face showed.  
"Aye, let's gang."

They walked up on deck and found large pieces of ice sprawled out all over the floor, some random people playing with it, not too many seemed worried.

"Whit's a' this?"

Lizzy looked around, a mixture of confusion, concern, and apprehension.

"Ciel, whit's aff tae happen nou?"

Lizzy picked up a piece of ice and looked at him, hoping he'd have an answer.

"I don't know Lizzy, let's go see what the damage was."

They searched for the captain and found him in much distress, he had the expression that he just committed murder, and it seemed their questions were answered.

"Sinkin'? Whit dae ye mean sinkin'!"

Lizzy grabbed the captain's shirt, her eyes contracted as she shook him rather aggressively.

"Please ma'am calm down."

The captain tried his best to calm her, lowering his hands on her shoulders, though they both knew what the outcome would be.

"Calm, yi'll want me tae be cal whin a' this is gaun oan! Ye claimed this boat wis unsinkable 'n' nou we're gaun doon wi' the' ship!?"

She was barely understandable as her hands clenched onto his collar tighter, her worry growing into anger, being that so many had claimed this was the unsinkable Titanic, that not even God himself could sink.

"Please, just get to a lifeboat. There are only enough for a limited amount of people."

The captain admitted feeling defeated.

"Whit dae ye mean that aren't enough leeboats!?"

Lizzy screamed at the top of her lungs as she nearly slapped the man.

"Please ma'am keep you're voice down."

The captain tried to shush her.

"Ye shuid be ashamed o' yersel', puttin' a' thae innocent fowk in danger!"

Lizzy pulled away from him, as Ciel was too shocked to move, or even speak.

"Don't you think we're already considering that?"

The captain raised his voice slightly at her.  
"Weil ye shuid o' thought o' it sooner, afore a' this happened."

Lizzy was using her hands as she conversed with him, clearly raging mad at the misassumption of the captain, his crew, and the man who built this ship.

"Come Lizzy, we have to get to the boats, you heard the man . . . there aren't enough lifeboats."

Ciel finally snapped out of it, realizing his top priority was to get Lizzy on a lifeboat.

"Bit whit aboot ye?"

She looked at him concerned, knowing the men were not allowed on the lifeboats yet.

"I'll be right behind you, I'm sure Sebastian and I will find a way."

Ciel nodded at her assuredly.

"A'd be lyin' if ah didnae admit ah wis a bawherr (bit) scared."

Her hands were trembling, her face somewhat pale.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, just follow my instructions and we'll make it out ok."

Ciel's hands were gripping her arms, as if to snap her out of shock.

"Ah'ament (I'm not) leavin' withough ye."

She looked at him sternly, already knowing he'd try to get her on one of those damned lifeboats that were only taking women and children.

"Lizzy, don't argue with me."

Ciel stated sternly.  
"A wullnae!"

Lizzy hollered.

"Lizzy."

Ciel was growing impatient.  
"Ye cannae mak' me."

She shook her head; tears beginning to form in her beautifully terrified green eyes.

"Please, just listen."

Ciel begged.

"Na! Ah'ament leavin' ya."

She refused, shaking her head, and pulling away from him.

"You damned stubborn woman."

Ciel hugged her close to him, hating her but loving her at the same time. His tears were uncontrollable.

"Ye, a'm. Ye git a kinch (problem) wi' it?"

Lizzy's face was like that of a frightened child as Ciel finally pulled away from her, they knew they were running out of time.

"Damn you! Sebastian!"

He appeared in the blink of an eye.

"Yes sir?"

Sebastian was bowing before him.  
"This is an order, get Lizzy to a lifeboat."

Ciel let go of Lizzy as Sebastian nodded.  
"Yes my lord, but please put on your life vests."

Sebastian handed them both their life vests.  
"Right, thank you."

Ciel nodded as he put his on, Sebastian quickly put Lizzy's on her, though she was still putting up a fight.

"Whit! Pat me doon!"

Lizzy pounded at Sebastian's back as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wait, one last kiss."

Ciel stopped Sebastian as he tried to kiss her one last time.

"Na, a wullnae!"

Lizzy shook her head and refused to accept a kiss from him.

"Lizzy, please I can't bare to loose you."

He cupped her face.

"'n' howfur dae ye think a'm feelin'?"

Lizzy's tears were streaming like two waterfalls down her lovely porcelain face.

"Please, just trust me."

Ciel couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Ah dae trust ye, bit ah refuse tae lea yer side. If Sebastian stesls me tae yin o' they boats, a'm comin' back fur ye."

She looked at him firmly, not willing to yield.

"Uhhh, for bloody sake, fine! You win, Sebastian you can put her down now."

Ciel crossed his arms like a spoiled child unable to get what he wanted.  
"Yes my lord."

Sebastian obeyed, completely unmoved by all that was going on.

"Ah thought ye wid see it mah wey."

Lizzy ran up to Ciel hugging him and kissing him.

"Sometimes you're just too much."

Ciel was still frustrated, but she knew all to well how to melt his heart.

"A loue ye tae."

They shared a quick kiss as Ciel grabbed her hand, preparing to make their next move.

"Now, let's head for those boats!"

They ran as quickly as possible to the other end of the ship, seeing flashes of faces as they ran by. Confusion, worry, terror, fright, gloom, dumbfounded, panicked, sullen, somber, lugubrious, melancholy, mournful, depressed, dark, desolate, woeful, doleful, miserable, horrified, dismayed, despondent, perplexed faces that one by one were discovering that there were not enough boats for the women, children and the men. Ciel looked over to see Lizzy trying to focus on running rather than getting caught up in the madness, he saw tears trickling down her soft pale cheeks. What worried him most was that they'd never been outside this late, and he knew that water would be subzero. His heart randomly skipped beats and he saw Sebastian look back to check on him, but Ciel shook his head. He had to be strong for Lizzy, even if his asthma would attest to that. He had to do something for her and stop being so selfish; he knew how stubborn she was, and how brave she was. Living on her own for so long in such an unpredictable world amazed him in so many ways. It was true he was without his parents, but he had Sebastian, his other loyal servants, his fiancé, and her entire family. He never knew what it was like to be completely abandoned. _How could she go on like that? How could someone so beautiful and innocent able to live through such hell?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly the ship rocked furiously, screams filled the icy air as they continued to the end, finding the lifeboats finally ready.

"Nou whit's tae become o' us?"

She reached for his hand, searching his eyes.

"I don't know Lizzy."

Ciel was still unsure of how they'd all make it out, but he knew he'd find a way.

"It has begun."

Sebastian threw in.

"The longest night of our lives."

Ciel added in.

"Ciel."

Lizzy grabbed his arm tightly.

"I know Lizzy, I know. I'm here for you."

Ciel tried to calm her.

"Ta (thank) ye fur everythin', a've ne'er hud sae muckle fin in mah entire lee. I loue ye, sae much."

She kissed his icy cold cheek.

"Thank you."

Ciel looked at her, his hands shaking.

"Fur whit?"

Lizzy was confused.

"For loving me."

The winds were picking up, the world seemed to spin, and gravity was pulling them in. Ear-piercing cries were all one could hear air seemed to be fading and yet it whipped around you, turning your world to haze. Shrieking, cries of young babes, and men crying . . . begging for their life to end so that they wouldn't live through this night; _the longest night of their lives_. Ciel was gripping onto Lizzy as the crowd rushed past them and the ship was beginning to go at an angle. The lifeboats were filled, but women and children were the only ones being boarded. Ciel didn't even bother forcing Lizzy to get on one; he knew what the outcome would be.

It felt like hours, though in reality it was merely over one hour, Ciel was looking around, trying to think of a way out, but he couldn't find simple a way out, thus he did the next best thing.

"Sebastian, I order you to find some type of floating device! This ship is going down and we must be off it before it goes down!"

Ciel ordered him as he pulled Lizzy out of the way of everyone, they found something sturdy to grasp on to as Sebastian came running back, grabbing the two of them and running off of the ship.

"Sebastian whir urr ye daein'!?"

Lizzy cried as he leapt off the ship into the freezing water, next Sebastian positioned them on a large wood object causing them to float whilst Sebastian pushed the back of it, swimming far from the ship as it cracked in half, crashing into the freezing ocean as more people screamed, and were thrust into their watery grave. Lizzy gasped as Ciel held her, shielding her eyes from the ghastly sight.

 _Cold._ Was al he kept thinking, she was _cold_ , he was _cold_ , the water was _cold_ , and the feeling in his heart was _cold_. Sebastian managed to stand on the wooden object as he continued to use a long ore to row them to safety, though it would take him days to get anywhere, being that there were no landmasses nearby, and who knew how long they had left. Lizzy was soaking wet, the water turning to ice due to the freezing temperature, Ciel looked at her eyes, it seemed as though the life behind them was fading.

"Cauld."

She whispered.

"A'm sae cauld."

She shivered as Ciel tried to warm her, but could not. Ciel cursed everything, everything that came to mind he cursed it, but he refused to curse her, he could never bear to ever utter hateful words towards her, but he cursed himself, unable to save her, unable to bring her to safety. He tried to keep her talking, tried to keep her conscious, but she was fading, her lungs ached, her lips turning a light shade of purple, her skin like ice, no longer full of light, but white as snow. Her lashes slowly closing as he felt as though he was losing himself.

"Lizzy, stay with me, Lizzy!"

He yelled over and over again, but she couldn't last another second, he had to do something fast.

"Sebastian, I order you to find a way to save Lizzy. I will not lose her! I don't care if you have to turn her into a demon, but I will not lose her."

Ciel yelled at him, Sebastian has a somber look on his face, but smiled devilishly.

"Yes my young lord."

He bowed as he took both Lizzy and Ciel in his arms.

"Damn you demon, what are you doing!?"

Ciel asked furiously.

"Simply doing as you ordered, though our contract ensures that I must also protect you."

Sebastian jumped into the ocean, a thousand knives stabbed Ciel's chest as he gasped for air, but they simply sank further and further down, Ciel turned to see the Titanic drifting to the bottom of the ocean, thousands of bodies floating around it to the surface, others floating down with the ship. Ciel questioned himself over and over again, how could all this happen? How could it all come to this? Was this some sort of punishment for all his past sins? Was this punishment for falling for the wrong girl? Suddenly time froze, he couldn't feel pain, he had no emotions, and he felt as though he was not living but he was also not dead. He looked at Sebastian who seemed to be concentrating, suddenly there was a jolt, Sebastian sprang forward as Ciel's body was thrust back, he turned his head enough to see Lizzy's unconscious body floating as if she was flying. He wished he could hold her, to tell her how much he loved her; he simply wanted to tell her one last goodbye.

Suddenly everything sped up, images flashing before him, bodies, over a thousand bodies floating, the lifeboats waiting, then going back, unable to save many, then another ship arriving to save the survivors, the date of April 15, 1912 a day to remember, then the expedition locating the Titanic at the ocean floor, another era came and went, suddenly modern inventions, people dressing differently, the women entering the work field, war, more death, and various movements, then time stopped again. Ciel looked around and recognized where they were.

"How on earth did we get here?"

Ciel looked around at his house, clearly now an antique hose, but kept in good condition thanks to his faithful servants, who seemed to be all in black, Ciel turned to look in the mirror and was shocked.

"What the hell! Sebastian what on earth did you do!?"

His voice sounding higher than usual, he must have lost at least two in height, his clothes too big for him, then he remembered.

"Lizzy!"

He turned to see her lying on the floor, clearly breathing, but still unconscious.

"It's alright master, I did as you ordered."

Sebastian bowed low.

"How in the hell is this what I ordered!? I'm a child again, and so is she!"

Ciel shouted at him.

"My lord, there was no other way. It would have been impossible for the two of you to survive."

Sebastian said sternly.

"So what now? You can control time!?"  
Ciel was so confused; the room seemed to be spinning.

"I never said I couldn't, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Sebastian smiled devilishly.

"Oh bother!"

Ciel threw his hands in the air as he flopped to the floor.

"You see my young lord, now it will be possible for the two of you to live together."

Sebastian picked Lizzy up as he walked her over to Ciel's room, laying her on the bed.

"So, am I to experience puberty once again?"

Ciel was still baffled as to how all this was possible.

"I suppose, however, Elizabeth's parents will be terribly worried about her."

Sebastian stated flatly.

"What now? She prefers Lizzy, you know that, and her parents are dead."

Ciel looked at Sebastian as if he'd gone mad.

"Yes well you didn't specify how I'd save her life, thus I suppressed her memories, she is now Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford of England, and she is your fiancé."

"I don't know how you did it Sebastian, and I honestly don't give a damn, but thank you."

It was the first time he'd EVER thanked his butler, no matter how loyal he was, and all the impossible things he managed to do, but this was the only time he'd truly thank him from the bottom of his heart.

"Very well then, but what now, about our contract?"

Ciel's eyes glowed a ruby red color.

"I simply put an . . . extension on it. You will age once again, as will she, but not until she realizes who she is which will be entirely up to you. She'll only remember small memories of you as a child; she will not recall the Titanic or ever coming from the nineteenth century. And at the age of twenty-two, you two will no longer age and you will both permanently be demons, and you will live your lives together, and I shall be your faithful butler."

Sebastian bowed loyally.

"I see then, on her next birthday party she _will_ remember who I am, but I will not rush her memory."

Ciel thought, but remembering that she will be missed.

"Sebastian, take Lizzy back to her home, inform me of the home she's living in, I want knowledge of her background and what life you gave her, this is an order."

Ciel ordered as Sebastian agreed and disappeared with Lizzy, promising that they'd be reunited again. He planned to marry her once she turned eighteen, knowing he'd have to be formally introduced to her parents, his next question was if anyone knew who he truly was. But when he looked around in his library, it seemed that his previous existence vanished, as if he'd never existed during the Victorian era, and he found no evidence of Lizzy's existence either. It was as if Sebastian had performed a miracle, but Ciel knew better than to believe that.


	12. Finale

"Urr (are) ye dane (done) noo?"

Lizzy peeked from around the corner; she had on an elegant yet simple dress. It was a soft peach color, strapless and silk-like with a white belt that held the sheer short-sleeved fabric that laid on her shoulders and had swirled down her long arms and made her look like a princess. The dress was inches above the ground, showing her white ballerina flats, her hair in a messy bun.

"Yes, is it time for tea?"

Ciel looked at her as she nodded her head.

"Very well then."

Ciel stood, stacked his paper and walked with Lizzy to the garden.

"Whit wur ye writing aboot this time? Ye wur at it fur a lang while."

Lizzy questioned as they sat down, Sebastian poured them Earl Black Tea with a chocolate gnash cake.

"I was actually writing about us, when we first met, do you remember?"

Ciel looked at her inquiringly.

"Hmmm, let me see noo. 'twas at least nine years ago, at mah birthday pairtie. Ye 'n' Sebastian gave me twa (two) dolls that danced aroond, 'n' ah mind (I remember) th' song _London Bridges_ , 'n' auld lang syne (memories) o' th' Titanic. Is that richt?"

She looked at him inquiringly he smiled at her.

"Yes, that's right."

Ciel nodded as he sipped at his tea.

"Ah dae recall taking a while tae mind everything fae that nicht, och a' they tairible (terrible) nightmares, 'twas aweful. Hings (things) didnae git better 'til efter we wur merit (married), bit ah did keep massell (myself) stowed (busy)."

Lizzy shook her head as she recalled all those times she'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming. But Ciel was always there to help her, comforting her the way no one else would.

"Yes, you and I both."

Ciel shivered at all the nights he'd lose sleep.

"Bit Sebastian haes aye (always) bin a faithful butler, even efter he tellt (told) me ah wis tae be a demon fur th' res o' mah lee wi' ye. Bit strangely enough 'twas mair o' a blessing then a curse."

Lizzy stirred her tea gracefully as Sebastian cut two slices and served them with a smile.

"Yes he has been, ironically we not only owe our lives to him, but even our after lives, isn't that right Sebastian?"

Ciel looked over at Sebastian who had a strained look on his face.

"That would appear to be true master, mistress, now if you excuse me I must look after the rest of the house. You know how incompetent these other servants can be."

Sebastian nodded his head and walked away, cursing that he'd forever be with a contract that could never end, but with Lizzy around, Ciel was much more lively, happy to be alive, and Sebastian even received a few kittens from her as gifts, to which he didn't mind so much. They treated him more so as a family member, but he refused to be anything more than _one hell of a butler_.

End


End file.
